Take the A Train
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: [#AKAKUROXYGEN YunAra Challenge no 01] Lagu 'Take the A Train'. Cuaca bersalju. Sebuah pertengkaran kecil antara sang kakanda dan adiknya. Liontin mini. Seorang gadis manis. Mereka berdua menunggu sang gadis itu datang sebagaimana mereka merindukan 'Take the A Train'-sebuah lagu yang diciptakan olehnya. (Threesome. Warning inside.)


_Sesosok remaja putri—yang berambut biru cerah serta berkulit pucat—rupanya memberikan beberapa lembar not musiknya. _

_Dari situ, tertulis jelas dan besar-besar, sebuah kalimat yang tampaknya adalah judul dari rentetan not-not musik itu. _

_Tulisan itu bernama…_

… '_**Take the A Train**__'…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Take the A Train**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **09\. kokono**)

_Tags_ : **#akakuroxygen**

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, lagu 'Take the A Train' © yang bikin itu lagu OwO/

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, OC (adik Akashi) dan masih ada banyak kesalahan lainnya. *bows*

_A/N_ (**Himomo**) : Haloh, kembali dengan saya yang jadi yang mengisi catatan _author_ ini. Selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huh?"

Seorang pemuda—yang bersurai merah membara—terkesiap kaget, ketika seorang bocah—lebih tepatnya anak kecil—berusia sekitar tujuh tahun, menghampiri meja belajarnya. Anak yang bersurai senada dengan sang pemuda tersebut lantas menunjuk beberapa lembar kertas not lagu sembari bertanya, "Itu kertas apaan? Kok banyak banget coret-coretan not musik."

Menghela napas—mengira gerangan makhluk yang mengagetkannya ternyata hanyalah _adik_nya—sang pemuda lantas memberikan kertas yang dimaksud, "Oh, itu not lagu kok. Namanya… Ya, kau pasti tahu kok."

"'Take the A Train', huh?" gumam sang adik pemuda itu mengamati lagu itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kau kemari?" tanya sang pemuda masih jengkel—lantaran masih teringat gertakan anak yang diluar dugaan ini.

"Oh, gak apa-apa. Cuma mau liat Kakak belajar."

Menaikkan satu alis, sang pemuda lantas berbalik menghadapinya, "Hah? Kakak enggak yakin kamu bakal mau kemari cuma dengan alasan segitunya, Sei. Kau tidak punya kebiasaan mampir dimari dengan cara yang enggak elegan seperti itu."

Merasa kesal sudah dibongkar kedoknya oleh sang kakak, sang adik—Sei-kun—lantas mendecih sebal, "Kau emang gak keren, _Nii_-san. Ya sudah, aku memang sedang menunggu pacar kamu yang sedang berada di luar negeri ini. Kalau-kalau datang, pasti aku udah minta macam-macam—lah, dianya saja yang sudah dapat kesempatan _langka_ itu."

"Dasar lintah darat." Kakaknya kemudian melontarkan kalimat penuh jengkel tersebut—sudah tentu dialamatkan hanya kepada sang adik _tersayang_nya. Ih, amit-amit deh, memiliki seorang adik yang suka sekali meminta apa saja hanya kepada sang _pacar_nya—itu pun kalau gadis tersebut sedang bepergian. Lalu apabila ia sendiri yang bepergian? Tidak sama sekali sang adik memintanya apa saja, tidak. Rupanya oh rupanya, sang adik diam-diam mencintai sang pacar kakandanya tersebut.

Cuaca mendung mewarnai langit kota seribu satu kuil tersebut. Butir-butiran salju mulai jatuh dari langit menjumpai bumi tersayangnya—dan juga halaman rumah mewah milik keluarga Akashi tersebut.

Pengingat waktu yang bertengger pada meja belajar sang kakak, dengan bisu menunjukkan waktunya—21 Desember tahun 20XX

Dan bahkan sudah dilengkapi dengan WiFi portabel—sebuah peralatan langka yang jarang sekali dijumpai pada mesin pengingat waktu—alias alarmnya. WiFi tersebut terkoneksi dengan sistem pemetaan cuaca yang bahkan bisa diinformasikan cukup melalui alarm tersebut, serta selalu memperbarui kondisi cuaca di luar.

Pip.

_Kota : Tokyo. Cuaca : Bersalju. Suhu : 5 derajat Celcius._

"Btw, emang ya, Tetsumi-neechan bikin ini lagu? Nggak kayak biasanya." komentar adiknya sembari sekali lagi meneliti not lagu tersebut.

"Kan buatku." Mulai deh, sifat jumawa kakaknya.

"Ah, pasti buatku." Seolah enggak mau dengar, Seijuurou malah tersenyum tipis seraya memeluk not lagunya.

"Oi, aku itu _absolut_—."

"Aku jauh lebih _absolut_, Kak."

"…"

Kedua anak bersaudara keluarga Akashi ini kemudian terdiam; matanya saling beradu seolah-olah tidak mau kalah. Di belakangnya sudah muncul hewan imajiner—naga di belakang Akashi dan _Phoenix_ di belakang Sei-kun. Tambahan, petir terus-menerus menyambar suasana horor dan tegang yang dihadapi oleh mereka berdua.

_You must take the "A" train__  
__To go to Sugar Hill, way up in Harlem__  
__If you miss the "A" train__  
__You'll find you missed the quickest way to Harlem__  
_

"Oh? Kau belum matiin rekaman itu?" tanya Sei seketika setelah mendengar suara aransemen lagu 'Take the A Train' tersebut.

"Oh, iya… Aku belum mematikannya." jawab sang kakak juga kaget.

Rupanya pengingat waktu itu juga multifungsi—juga bisa digunakan sebagai penyetel lagu-lagu yang sudah di_download_. Benar-benar peralatan yang sangat modern. Sang kakak kemudian mematikan tombol kecil yang ada di pojok bawah sebelah kiri pengingat waktu berbentuk prisma persegi panjang tersebut—tombol _on_ yang biasa ditekan untuk memutar lagu-lagu yang sudah disimpan di sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsumi-_neechan_ kapan pulang nih? Sudah dua tahun ini…" gumam sang adik sembari duduk di atas kasur rapi dan minimalis milik sang kakak—dibumbui dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi, Sei." jawab sang kakak berupaya menenangkan rasa kangen yang membludak dari dalam diri sang adiknya.

Mereka tentu saja kangen sang bidadari cantik tersebut. Sang bidadari cantik—Tetsumi Kuroko—sejak dua tahun yang lalu sudah mendapatkan kesempatan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar selama dua tahun penuh di Negeri Panda dan Negeri Khatulistiwa yang indah dan permai. Sejak saat itu, satu-satunya peninggalan gadis manis tersebut hanyalah beberapa lembar kertas not musik beserta sebuah liontin mini yang dikalungkan pada leher sang kakandanya.

Rou-kun, nama sang kakaknya Sei, lantas mengeluarkan liontin berbahankan emas murni yang menyimpan foto gadis yang sudah lama ia cintai dari balik kegelapan. Ia kemudian membuka tutupnya, dan melihat foto gadis itu—yang sedang berdiri di belakang gedung SMA Seirin seraya tersenyum manis bak bidadari.

Senyumannyalah yang berhasil membuatnya kembali mendapatkan _sense_ yang hilang selama setahun semenjak kelulusannya dari SMP Teikou tersebut.

Sikapnyalah yang membuatnya semakin tertarik kepadanya—bagaikan kupu-kupu yang tertarik oleh sang bunga.

Tubuhnya yang rapuh namun penuh determinasi yang muluk-muluk membuatnya tersadar dari kesombongan yang sempat menguasai akal sehatnya, dan menimbulkan rasa ingin melindunginya dari segala ancamannya.

Baginya—kedua bersaudara Akashi—Tetsumi adalah segala-galanya.

Kring kring.

Mereka sontak mendengar suara deringan yang muncul dari interkom yang terpasang di sebelah alarm modernnya. Sang kakak kemudian menekan tombol interkom—menerima panggilan dari sang pemanggilnya. Dari situ, mereka bisa mendengar suara sang pelayan yang berdiri di luar—persisnya di dalam ruang tamu yang berjarak satu lantai dari kamar mereka, "Selamat siang, Tuan Muda Akashi-sama. Anda mendapat tamu, silakan menuju ruang tamu jika Anda menginginkannya."

"Siapa?" tanya sang kakak—Rou-kun—penasaran.

"Anda akan tahu, Tuan Muda." Dari silabel jawabannya, terselip suatu indikasi adanya kejutan menarik bagi dua tuan muda tersebut.

_Jangan-jangan—_

"Tetsumi…?" gumam Rou-kun penasaran.

"Anda sungguh tajam instingnya, Tuan Muda." Sembari tersenyum dibalik interkomnya, sang pelayan mengiyakannya.

"Oh, terima kasih! Tunggu aku!"

Klik.

"Sei! Tetsumi datang!" seru Rou-kun girang.

"HAAAAH?! AYO! MANA? MANAA?"

Rou seketika berdiri, dan dengan gesit berlari ke ambang pintu kamarnya yang luas. Ia dengan sigap membuka pintunya, dan berlari secepat kilat—seolah-olah tidak ingin dirinya terlambat barang sedetik pun menyambut datangnya kereta sebagaimana dalam lirik lagu tersebut. Sei—sang adik—juga ikut menyusulnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak kalah dahsyatnya dari sang kakak.

DRAP DRAP!

Mereka berdua saling berebut posisi—baiklah, menyalip satu sama lain. Didorong oleh perasaan rindu dan sayang yang semakin meledak-ledak dipicu oleh berita tersebut, mereka dengan gesit menuruni tangganya tanpa melihat sesosok perempuan muda yang duduk di sofanya dari lantai atasnya tersebut.

_Hurry, get on, now it's coming__  
__Listen to those rails a-thrumming all aboard__  
__Get on the "A" train__  
__Soon you will be on Sugar Hill in Harlem_

DRAP!

Langkah kaki dua bersaudara tersebut seketika menghentak kesunyian rumah tersebut. Mereka berdua menyaksikan seorang perempuan anggun yang duduk dengan santai di sofa super luasnya. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian terusan—semacam gaun berwarna putih tanpa lengan, serta rambutnya digulung membentuk pusaran di tengahnya. Beberapa jepit rambut bertengger di poninya, serta topi bundar berwarna putih yang diletakkan di sampingnya.

Sang gadis cantik itu lantas menyapa dua bersaudara tersebut begitu mata biru cerahnya bersua dengan dua sosok kakak-beradik tersebut, "Oh, lama tidak jumpa, Rou-kun, Sei-kun—."

"TETSUMI-_NEECHAAAAAN_/TETSUMIIII!"

Kedua anak dari keluarga termashyur Akashi itu dengan cepatnya menyergap sang gadis manis tersebut. Tahu bahwa dirinya sudah lama dirindukan oleh dua bersaudara yang dekat dengannya, Tetsumi—nama sang gadis cantik dan ayu tersebut—lantas berdiri dan bersiap menerima pelukan dahsyat dari kedua anak laki-laki tersebut.

BRUUUK!

Ternyata, saking kuatnya pelukan dan sergapan mereka, Tetsumi sampai tersungkur ke belakang. Beruntunglah ia bisa mendarat dengan sukses di atas sofa—kalau tidak, ia pasti terluka karena jatuh disergap oleh mereka. Kedua anak itu lantas mengirim sinyal rahasia—sebuah sinyal yang mengindikasikan kalau mereka butuh kasih sayang dari gadis dewasa yang ayu tersebut.

Tetsumi yang mengerti akan 'kode' yang disampaikan oleh dua anak lelaki tersebut, lantas mengelus-elus kepala mereka berdua seraya berkata dengan lembut, "Saya pulang, Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun."

"Selamat datang kembali, Tetsumi-_neechan_/ Tetsumi…!" sambut mereka berdua telanjur betah dielus-elus oleh sang gadis yang mereka cintai tersebut.

"… Dan selamat ulang tahun." Lalu mereka berdua tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan selanjutnya sang gadis tersebut.

Sang gadis, yang tahu bahwa mereka berdua benar-benar lupa dengan hari yang bersejarah tersebut, lantas tersenyum sedikit jahil, "Kalian rupanya benar-benar lupa sama hari ulang tahunmu sendiri, Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun. Apakah kalian sedemikian kangennya kepadaku, huh?"

"…"

Jujur, mereka benar-benar lupa akan hari dimana mereka terlahir ke dunia tersebut. _Apakah ini pertanda aku dikerjain lagi oleh Tetsumi…?_

Hmph.

Sang kakak—Rou-kun—lantas tersenyum sembari melepas pelukan mautnya. Ia lantas mengelus-elus rambut halus bak sutra-nya Tetsumi sembari mendekatkan wajahnya satu sama lain, "Kau benar-benar jahil, Tetsumi. Tetapi yah, sepanjang itu adalah kau, kami tidak memiliki komplain apapun. Terima kasih, Tetsumi."

Dan bibir sang kakak mencuri ciuman pertama sang gadis tersebut.

21 Desember tahun 20XX, hari itu menjadi suatu peringatan yang spesial bagi dua bersaudara Akashi.

Hari itu menjadi hari dimana mereka berdua terlahir secara ajaib ke dunia ini, dan satu lagi.

Kembalinya sang bidadari milik keluarga Akashi dari dunia luar yang dikagumi sang gadis tersebut.

_Harlem, boy  
Next stop is Harlem_

_Next stop, Harlem  
Come on, get aboard the "A" train_

_Get aboard  
Next stop is Harlem  
Take the "A" train _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[End]**


End file.
